Seeing through new eyes
by Pezberryshipper
Summary: Regina Mills is use to the constant darkness around however it could just be because she's blind. She's used to being picked on or ignored by the Storybrooke High school population. That is until one very blonde very different orphan moves to town by the name of Emma Swan.
1. Chapter 1

/Hey guys so a few details before you start reading... Okay Henry is Regina's little brother and Henry Sr. is their dad I will specify the difference, also there is no curse. I will try to give the characters the same attitudes as the show except Regina, Emma, and Henry of course. Enjoy the story xx

It was an average morning in Storybrooke, Maine... Well as average as it could be for Regina. She awoke to the sound of her alarm clock blaring its usual early morning classical music. She sat up slowly and waited a few minutes until she heard the familiar padding of feet on the hardwood flooring outside her door.

"Regina, darling, time to get up" she heard her Mother say softly. Cora Mills was a... difficult woman at best but she was also a caring overly protective Mother. She opened the bedroom door, smiled softly and walked towards her "Good morning darling. Get up its a big day for you and your brother!" She said.

Regina shrugged half heartedly and stood up stretching a bit as she heard her Mother flick on the lights. "Mother, do I have to go?" She asked sadly.

"Regina don't shrug its unlady like" Cora said. ''Yes. Besides... Henry is already downstairs eating breakfast. He's very excited about today. Do be happy for your brother." She said. "Now. Do you need help getting dressed?"

Regina shook her head. "No Mother. I'll manage if you can just pick out something suitable for me to wear." She said. She listened to her Mother shuffling around in her closet. After a few seconds Regina felt clothes being placed in her arms. "Thank you Mother." She said as the older woman walked out of her room.

Regina set about the difficult task of dressing herself. Her Mother entered the room and brushed Regina's hair while humming quietly. She then helped her daughter apply light makeup (concealer to cover the dark circles under her eyes and light lipstick).

Cora lead her down the hall and helped her sit down at the kitchen table across from Henry. Regina could hear her little brother Henry chewing a bit loudly so she chuckled and turned towards where she could hear the noise.

Henry lifted his head and smiled "Hi Gina!" He says loudly his voice slightly distorted. Henry had been deaf since he was 7 and he was now 12. He chose to continue talking so Regina could hear him and he would read her lips when she spoke or their Mother or Father would sign to him.

They made small talk about how excited Henry was until Regina finished her breakfast. Cora went over rules with both her kids "Alright now Henry if anyone picks on you?" She signed.

"Tell Regina" he said.

"And you have your schedule? Make sure you grab your backpack. Get Regina's too." She signed. He nodded to all three comments then ran upstairs to get all his stuff for school. He then walked into his sisters room and grabbed her over the shoulder bag. He handed it to Regina gently to make sure she knew he was there. She smiled and mouthed 'Thank-you' to him before standing up, unfolding her walking stick and walking to the car counting each step.

Cora handed a lunch bag to each child then helped Regina into the car and buckled Henry in "Have a good day my loves" she signed and spoke out loud.

Henry Mills Sr. walked out of the house into the garage. He kissed his wife lovingly then got into the car. He waved to his wife then backed the car out of the garage and drove towards Storybrooke Middle and High school. (Both the middle school and high school shared the same building since its such a small town)

Henry Sr. opened the door for Regina helping her out, then he helped Henry out of the car. He kissed both his children on the head then lead them towards the giant school building. Once they were through the door he felt comfortable to leave.

Regina sighed softly and linked arms with her brother. Another year at Storybrooke High school.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina took a deep breath then used her walking stick tapping softly. "Henry I'm going to take you to home room. Your class is right next to mine" she said squeezing her brothers hand.

He smiled "Okay Gina!" He said with his usual loud distorted voice. Regina's brow furrowed when she heard some teens snickering and mocking her brother. She stopped walking and turned towards the sound.

The 3 seniors stopped and stiffened, though Regina couldn't see they felt as if she was looking directly at them. They looked at each other and smirked.

"Do you have a problem?" She hissed. She hated ignorant people... especially those who dared to pick on her brother.

"Yeah your retarded brother is polluting my air space." one of the three boys said.

Regina felt Henry stiffen at her side. Regina stepped forward invading the boys space. "Listen to me very carefully. If you come near my brother again and I will end you. I may not be able to see but believe me you'll feel every ounce of pain."

"Is that a threat?" the boys asked.

She smiled menacingly "Why no my dears that's a promise. One I intend to keep if you come near us again" she said. She then stepped back and continued walking with Henry.

Henry buried his face into Regina's shoulder sadly. "I'm sorry for causing trouble Gina!" He said sadly.

Regina smiled kindly at her baby brother. "It's not your fault Henry. Those boys are idiots anyway" she signed. They continued walking towards the class room. She introduced her brother to his teacher (Mrs. Lucas(Granny)) then kissed his forehead and walked across the hall to her own classroom.

She sat at one of the easily accessible tables and sat down pulling text book from her bag.

Moments later she heard the familiar voice of Kathryn her best friend "Hey Regina" the other girl said while walking over and sitting next to the blind girl. "How was your summer?"

"Good... I suppose. We didn't do much but mother took us out of town for a while." Regina replied simply.

"Did you have fun?" She asked.

"I guess. We went to Fathers vacation home in Vermont."

"No way!" She squealed. "What'd it look like?" She asked quickly then stiffened "Sorry Regina I forgot" she whispered.

Regina huffed. She had a bittersweet friendship with Kathryn because she always seemed to be able to make Regina feel like a second class citizen because of her disability. Kathryn kept trying to apologize but Regina was having none of it.

The blind beauty ignored her "friend" for the rest of Study Hall. Once the belle rang Regina walked out of class and smiled when she felt her brother take her hand she began walking and counting the steps to her next class. She parted ways with Henry when he turned to go towards his pre-algebra class.

Regina continued walking towards her art class counting each step carefully. That is until she felt some shoulder check her causing her to fall to the ground her books scattering and her walking stick out of reach. Regina whimpered softly But refused to show weakness so she felt around for her things. That is until she heard a loud crashing noise.

Emma Swan had been walking down the hallway when she saw some jerk knock down a blind girl. Emma was never one to ignore a bully. The minute she saw the girl go down she tackled the guy grabbing him by his shirt and slamming him into a row of lockers "Hey dude what the hell!" She exclaimed.

"You got an issue Swan!?" He asked with a smug smile.

"Yeah you douche! Apologize!" She shouted.

He laughed and tried to walk away but Emma twisted his arm behind his back and forced him over to where Regina was trying to find her things. "Apologize!" She hissed.

"Alright Alright I'm sorry!" He groaned.

Emma smirked and pushed him away "Now get lost I see you attack her again and I'll kick your ass" she said menacingly.

The football player glared "This isn't over newbie" he shouted as he ran off quickly.

Emma smirked then kneeled down to help gather Regina's books, papers, and walking stick. "You alright?" She asked.

"You didn't have to do that." Regina hissed.

"Yes I did" Emma replied with a cheeky smirk.

"I'm used to it" Regina shrugged.

"But you shouldn't be. It's not right."

"Look I can take care of myself!" Regina snapped.

"I'm sure you can but when I see jerks attacking innocent people I get mad." Emma said.

"So you have a savior complex" Regina said teasingly.

"How can I not when such a beautiful girl is in trouble" Emma said. "I'm Emma... Emma Swan. I just moved here this summer" she said.

Regina blushed lightly at Emma openly flirting with her. "I'm Regina Mills... Welcome to Storybrooke"


End file.
